Information Production
Information production is the ability to produce the correct answer to any simple question one voices. Characters * An unnamed child at an orphanage possesses this ability in World 5. * Sable Petrelli has mimicked this ability from her. * Adam Brody had this ability naturally. * Gabriella Bennet has gained the ability empathically from Adam. * Noah Gray has absorbed the ability from Gabriella. * Abbie Gray has also absorbed the ability from Gabriella. * Peter Petrelli has also mimicked the ability in World 2 and World 5. * Aoki Petrelli will have this ability naturally too. Limits 'Unnamed Girl' This girl was never shown using her ability, but it is known that she would have similar limits to Sable. She would have been capable of producing an answer to a simple, easily-answered question asked aloud by herself. Complex or open questions would receive no result. Questions asked by others would also receive no result. However, the ability is not consciously controlled, and it will activate at any suitable question, whether or not she intended to use the ability at that time. The question must be asked verbally, and the answer is also given verbally. Therefore, preventing speech prevents use of the ability. It is not necessary for her to be able to hear herself asking, but then this would usually prevent reception of the answer. 'Sable Petrelli' Sable has the same limits as the girl in the orphanage, since she gained the ability from her. She too needs to ask a simple, easily-answered question in order to gain an answer. She initially used the ability to learn her own identity and that of her brother, and she now uses it to facilitate her spying on Pinehearst. 'Adam Brody' Adam could use this ability to gain information about others, including learning what their weaknesses and worst fears would be. He would either need to ask the questions aloud or ask them in his mind. 'Gabriella Bennet' Since Gabriella gained this ability from Adam, she has the same limits as him. However, she has never been shown using the ability. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Adam and Gabriella. He has used it a few times to gain information, usually by asking mental questions. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to Adam, Gabriella and Noah. She too has used it a handful of times. 'Peter Petrelli' In World 2, Peter has similar limits to Adam, Gabriella, Noah and Abbie. In World 5, he has similar limits to Sable and the girl she mimicked the ability from. He has been shown using the ability in World 2 to identify the abilities of the man who killed his wife and son, learning exactly how they were killed. However, when he tried to ask how they could be revived he gained no answer, since that question was too open. 'Aoki Petrelli' Aoki will be capable of sensing the answer to any simple question which he asks aloud. He will find himself speaking the answer seconds after he has spoken the question, in a clear and loud voice. He will never be able to control or deactivate the ability. The question will have to be simple, with an easily explained answer, and he will not be able to use the ability for guidance or knowledge of the future. He could be prevented from accessing the ability by gagging him. Similar Abilities *Information retrieval is the ability to retrieve any generally known information *Reality perception can sometimes be used to produce answers to questions *Claircognizance can be used to produce information *Information concealment is the ability to make information undetectable *Detection can be used to gain different information *Answer production is the ability to produce answers to the problems of others Category:Abilities